Talk:Godspeed
WTF?!?!?! Anet must have their head up their asses >.< See "Charge!", elite and how its far inferior to this. (Not a fifty five 10:12, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :"Charge!" has no prerequisite and no activation time --Parabellum 09:34, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Its like Storm Chaser vs Sprint too - more flexibility of sprint — Skuld 10:06, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Eh true, I hadn't checked the recharge. Still pretty crazy if you ask me. Especially since all you need is a bonder and bam it works on everyone.(Not a fifty five 01:28, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Charge is elite.--Life Infusion 22:30, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Replaced This skill has been replaced by shout "Godspeed!". This means that cast time went 1s -> 0s and the speed boost went 33% -> 25%. --Spura 11:54, 30 October 2006 (CST) amazing synergy with Aegis to get your team out of a losing fight.--Coloneh RIP 14:54, 10 December 2006 (CST) :You've got far superior skills called "Retreat!" and "Fall Back!" to do that. --Spura 15:05, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Well i dont really see "retreat!" as a usefull skill ever since itr means leaving a dead ally in the middle of a bunch of enemies. "Fall Back!" is decent but dosn't last very long.--Coloneh RIP 19:12, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Retreat can be activated while using a res skill, and after ally is resurrected the shout still works, you only need a dead ally at the moment of activation not for the whole duration. Also retreat works great with dead pets and NPCs(like those footmen near flagstand). Fall Back does last longer but it works on everybody not just enchanted allies(being enchanted isn't that easy when your party needs to retreat, usually you are losing by then. Besides fall back heals and provides higher speed boost. The advantage of Godspeed is offensive use which fall back isn't capable of. Retreat is better than both is you have some kind of IWAY build.--Spura 08:39, 12 December 2006 (CST) Hmmm I have reached the conclusion that this skill ONLY increases movement speed when under the effects of an enchantment :4srs? (Dang, i'm enjoying this... That's a bad thing, no?) --84.24.206.123 13:28, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Works well with aegis? Then we shd list all enchants here? like dwaynas sorrow, fire attunament on a sf team, minion bombers, orderers, bonders etc...??--Dunkoro 13:18, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :It's both "within Earhsot", so it's thesame range, all allies affected by godspeed are affected by Aegis, technically. That's why --Vipermagi 13:20, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Orders are, in fact, enchantments (all but Order of Undeath, anyway). I just don't want to get into a revert war. Order: Since Orders are short lived, but party wide and renewable enchantments... and you can check the skills types at Order_skills_quick_reference. Also, Tainted Flesh or other enchantments you would normally maintain on your party would also combine well with this skill. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:46, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Just state: Godspeed synergizes well with Enchantments cast upon the whole party, such as Orders, Aegis and Tainted Flesh. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:53, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Done. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC)